Come Back!
by i-love-jasper-hale.com
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Kyo confessed his love to Tohru and Kagura saw.
1. Come Back!

Hi people! This is my first fanfic so please don't be mean. This is my point of view of what would happen if Kyo confessed his love to Tohru and Kagura saw.

_Italic _thinking

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.I Wish I did thought ……..

Chapter back!

Tohru: Kagura! Kagura wait! Come back!

Kagura: _How could he leave me? I tried so hard to show him how much I loved him and he goes with tohru._

(random street side walk)

Kagura: _I look and feel horrible .I thought about his bright orange hair and how he was nice to me sometimes. I couldn't help but cry. I didn't care anymore. The love of my life just told another woman that he loved her right in front of me._

_Flashback-_

Kyo: I - I - I love you Tohru

_End of Flashback_

(started raining on random street side walk I was walking on)

Kagura: _To make things worse, I was in my socks because when I heard him say those three words to Tohru , I ran out of Shigure sensei's house without even thinking. Now I have nowhere to go or no one to trust. I feel so alone. I went to the park where all of us had our first picnic._

_Flashback-_

Kagura: Momiji, What are you doing?

Momiji: Picking flowers for Tohru.

Kagura: oh, okay. Hey kyo, What are you looking at?

Kyo: None of your damn business woman!

_End of flashback_

Kagura: _So he was looking at Tohru all that tim-_

Tohru: Kagura!Kagura come back!

Kagura: _I turned around to see Tohru running towards me. I didn't care about Tohru anymore. I started running_

Tohru: Kagura watch out! Kagura!

Kagura: _I heard a noise behind me, I turned around to feel a sharp pain run through my body._

Tohru: Oh My God, no no no this isn't happening no no! Someone call 911 Please Help Call 911 !Kagura!

Kagura: _I heard ambulances come but before I passed out I heard kyo screaming my name,then all went black._

Please don't flame!Like I said,this is my first FanFiction.It would really help if you could read and review so that I can improve my story witting skills.Thank you for your support.


	2. Welcome

Well sorry for not writing in such a long time.i had a lot of things to do, my computer broke down, and my mom took off my internet. So thank you people for reviewing ! hands out cookies to the people who reviewed

prettypinkpeacock : well you have to read to find out.

Punk of the pryo: Thank you. I tried my very hardest.

Ren: Well excuse me.I tried my hardest on my first story so I don't need your criticisms,and it looks like a play so that you can tell who is talking. So if you don't like it,then don't read, no one's forcing you too.

Donna of the Grey: Thanks for reviewing. See you at school!

naruto-is-mine: Naruto is sort of ugly, but not cute. Oh and thanks for reviewing! see you at school!

TristanSkye: Hey happy verybelated birthday! Thank you for your nice review. Have a cookie for your birthady. gives you cookie

Nana Ovalteenies: Yeah i remember it was the present one. Thanks For reviewing

Angel selphie666: Yup, There is a sequal and here it is:

... Action

_Italic_ : Thinking

Disclamer: I Do Not Own Fruits Basket! looks at lawyers

now onto chapter 2!

Kagura: I woke up in Hatori's examination room with an unbelievable pain in my body.

Hatori: So, your awake.

Kagura: yeah, so how am I?

Hatori: The wounds were pretty severe, from what I saw you have 1 broken arm and leg, 10 brusies, and 1 broken rib.

Kagura: No Wonder I couldn't sit up.

Hatori: Well, there is someone here to see you..

Kagura: Really? Like who?

Hatori: Come in, shes awake.

Momiji: Kagura! Are you okay?

Kagura: Oh Momiji, Yeah I'm fine.

Momiji: Here Kagura, I bought you something. (hands Kagura a bundle of flower)

Kagura: Wow thank you very much momiji, has Kyo or Tohru come to visit me?

Momiji: Yeah, Tohru came while you were still in a coma.

Kagura: Really?

Momiji: Yeah, she kept saying it was her fault and she was sorry.

Kagura: ...oh

Momiji: Kagura, Is there something wrong?

Kagura: no momiji, nothings wrong

Momiji: Okay, in that case, i'll go get us some hot coco, okay?

Kagura: Alright, i'll be waiting.

momiji runs out

Hello Kagura, how are you feeling today?

Kagura: Oh, hello Yuki, I'm fine, how are you?

Yuki: I'm fine, so how have you been?

Kagura: if you consider laying in bed for hours non stop, then great.

Yuki: I saw momiji running from this direction, was he here?

Kagura: yeah, he went to go get something to drink.

Yuki: oh, oka-

Momiji: Yuki! drops drinks but luckily yuki caught them

Yuki: hello momiji.

Momiji: awwwww, i only have 2 drinks and there are 3 of us, i know, i'll go and get one more, hold on okay?

momiji turns around to leave but bumps into someone and falls

Momiji: Owwwie, i'm sorry person, i wasn't watching where i was goi- looks up to see who he bumped into

Hello Kagura.

everyone's face goes pale

Kagura: Akito, What are you doing here?

akito does his/her evil smirk

Akito: i just cane to visit, whats so wrong with that?

DumDumDum! Is Akito really just there to visit? Is momiji really sorry for bumping into Akito? Is that really chocolate under my shoe? Sorry my chapters are so short, i'll try to make them longer next time. Well find out in our next Chapter of Come Back! Don't forget to read and review, please no flame.


End file.
